


But Does She Know?

by ruxian



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deckerstar Summer Exchange, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Linda Martin Needs A Damn Raise, Racism, Therapy, i like metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxian/pseuds/ruxian
Summary: Everyone can see that Lucifer and Chloe love each other, but sometimes it takes a little shoving, or a little breakthrough with a therapist for them to see that.As a part of the Deckerstar Summer Exchange on Tumblr.





	But Does She Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshipstorulethemallwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/gifts).



> Hello, theshipstorulethemallwrites! I absolutely loved your prompt, and while I wound up going in a direction I didn't think I would be, I'm very happy with the results. I hope you are too! :D Please enjoy.
> 
> (ps. Be nice to little ol' me, it's my first fic for this fandom. :P <3 )

“What are you so afraid of?”

Linda’s smile was soft, her head tilted slightly to her right. She was watching the man in front of her - _the Devil, the actual real life Devil_ \- fidget, play with his cufflinks and cross and uncross his legs, over and over. 

He never lied. If he didn’t want the truth to come forward then he would simply say nothing, ducking and dodging her questions like bullets and firing back with a question completely left of the topic. 

And now, in the forty-seven minutes, twenty-three seconds that he had been sitting across from her, he had barely said a word. 

“Lucifer, it’s important that you don’t bottle everything up inside you. I know these emotions are difficult to deal with, and it can be scary for you, but if you keep this up you’ll be even more miserable than before.” Linda explained softly, a gentle smile pulling at her lips when she saw the helpless doe-eyed look on Lucifer’s face. 

“Doctor, I…” He sighed, opening and closing his mouth a few times before continuing. “Doctor, I’ve never… dealt with feelings like this before. I don’t… I don’t know how to.” His lips were pursed, body language curling in on himself slightly. 

He was scared, and that made sense. For someone who has been alive as long as he has, suddenly being hit with emotions as intense as these had to be terrifying. It was also incredibly sad, but that was for another conversation. 

“It’s okay to be scared, Lucifer. It’s okay to be confused about how to deal with things, but it’s not okay to hide from them. This isn’t something you can ignore until the end of time. Do you think that’s fair to Chloe? For her to be left wondering what’s going on between the two of you?” 

“Well, no, but...”

“Lucifer, you pride yourself on your honesty. What you’re doing is called a lie of omission. By not telling Chloe how you feel, even when she’s been so honest with you, you’re lying to her.” Linda knew it was a bit of a low blow, but it was important to get through to him. 

He was lucky he was her last patient of the day. 

“I… I don’t want to…” Lucifer was at a loss for words, uncrossing his legs once more and leaning forward. 

His brows were pinched together, hands out-stretched in an almost pleading gesture. He was so lost, so confused. He was so desperate for just a little bit of guidance, a shove in the right direction, for someone to turn on his windshield wipers and reveal the path ahead. 

If someone had asked Linda three years ago if the Devil was capable or worthy of love, of being gentle and scared, she would have laughed and said ‘No, of course not’. 

Now, however… Now she would do everything she could to disabuse him of that thought. To disabuse him of the notion that the Devil didn’t deserve to be loved, or couldn’t be loved, and love in return. She would spend the rest of her life doing it if she had to. 

“You told me that Amenadiel once said he had underestimated you; underestimated your capacity for good. And he also said you underestimate yourself. I think you still do. Your brother can see how much she means to you, how much she’s changed you. I can see it, too.” She watched him lean back, locking his fingers in his lap and crossing his legs again. 

That was good, she had his full attention now, and he wasn’t as nervous as he had been, wasn’t on the defensive. 

“When we first met, you were a very different person. You really didn’t care about anything aside from sex, drugs, and alcohol. Well, you cared about Maze, but not the way you do now. Your relationship with her has changed, your relationship with me has changed, and most importantly your relationship with the Detective has changed.” She paused here, letting that information sink into his brain for a moment. 

Linda had a sneaking suspicion that Lucifer was far more intelligent than he let on sometimes, just emotionally stunted. And it made perfect sense really: she had met many people with genius level IQs who had immense trouble processing emotions, why should he be any different? 

“When we first met, you thought she was interesting. You wanted to figure out why she didn’t react to you the way she did. In doing that, she helped you grow, help you become the man sitting across from me. And she needs to know what that means to you. She deserves to know how much she means to you, Lucifer.” She explained, giving him a stern look to make sure he got the message. 

But of course, this was Lucifer, and he could be annoyingly dense when he wanted to be. 

“But surely she knows, Doctor… She has to know by now…?” His voice was soft, quiet and filled with doubt. It was sad. 

“That’s not the point, Lucifer. _Everyone_ knows how much she means to you. Everyone can see it. But have you ever told her? Has she ever heard from your lips just how much she means to you?” Linda pressed, leaning forward and pointing her pen at him. He needed to understand what she was saying, and he was close, she could feel it. 

“No, but-”

“It doesn’t matter then. You can go tell every person in L.A. how much she means to you, how much you _love_ her, but if you never say it to her face it means nothing. She deserves to hear it _from you_. It doesn’t mean anything if it comes from me, or Maze, or Dan, or Amenadiel, or Ella - it has to come from you.” 

She let that soak into him for a few minutes, watching as a myriad of expressions danced across his face until he finally settled back on one. 

Fear. 

And so, she was back to where she started. 

“Why does that prospect scare you so much?” She asked gently, settling back into her chair to watch him. 

He took a few moments, wiping a hand across his face and shaking his head. His brows were furrowed, and his stare was pointed out of her windows, basking in the dim light from the the setting sun. 

She wondered if he was aware of it; aware of the fact that the light sometimes warped around him, how sometimes it shifted and grew brighter with his emotions. 

Linda doubted it. 

“Because what if I don’t mean the same thing to her…?” Lucifer’s voice was so quiet she almost missed what he said. 

“Lucifer…” She said softly, smiling brightly at him. “Talk to her. I think you’ll be happy with the answers you find.” 

Slowly, he nodded, promising to go speak with Chloe that evening. She was glad she had his word, and after agreeing on a time for next week he stepped out, a kiss on her cheek and a handful of gummy bears in his hand. 

Once he was gone, Linda sighed and looked at her clock. 

One hour, twenty-six minutes, and thirteen seconds. 

It was worth it. 

 

Lucifer swore softly under his breath as he drove, glaring intermittently at the road ahead of him and the smog above his head. 

If there was one thing he truly resented humanity for, it was covering up the stars in the sky with their pollution. He worked hard on those, thank you very much. 

Smog and horrible climate conditions aside, Lucifer was truly annoyed because of course just as he was ready to be honest about his emotions and feelings towards the Detective, she called to inform him of a breakthrough in the case they were working on. So here he was, speeding to the precinct in order to meet her and Daniel to go catch the bad guy. 

The Corvette came to a screaming stop in front of the precinct doors, Lucifer stepping out just in time to see Dan and the Detective jogging down the steps wearing bulletproof vests, Dan carrying an extra that he tossed at Lucifer when in reach, Ella hot on their heels. 

“Are you joining us, Ms. Lopez?” He asked, taking note of the way the forensic scientist’s hair was frazzled. He took the time to put the vest on as she spoke, making sure the velcro was just right.

“No, just an important update.” She said, slightly out of breath before she continued. “Man, do you guys have to walk so fast? Geez. Anyway, last cellphone signal came from an apartment complex by the Santa Monica Pier, I managed to tap into the microphone on his phone, and guys, it sounds like he was planning on striking again _tonight_.” Ella’s eyes were frantic, words coming out a mile a minute but still they all understood. 

Chloe nodded, digging in her pocket while she spoke. “Get SWAT ready, and send the address to my phone. Lucifer, you’re driving.” She said, throwing the cruiser’s keys at him and marching to the passenger seat. 

Ella was running back inside before Lucifer could even catch the keys, Dan jumping into the back as he opened the driver’s side door. 

For a moment he wondered why the Detective had asked him to drive, but then he remembered what their suspect did, how he killed three black _teenagers_ at a party _because they were black_ , and suddenly Lucifer couldn’t drive fast enough. 

The cruiser screeched as it was pushed to its limits, Chloe flipping on the lights and sirens, and even with the cars on the road parting for them it still wasn’t fast enough. 

Lucifer never understood racism, never got why humans waged wars against each other because they came in different colors. And when he saw it happening to children, it made him even more confused, and enraged. Even if he didn’t like them, there was no reason for them to be slaughtered because of something they couldn’t control. They were so innocent…

Lucifer’s knuckles turned white, the steering wheel creaking under his grip; it was taking a physical effort to keep his eyes from turning red, grinding his teeth together because of the strain. A gentle touch was on his leg just then, and he risked a glance away from the road to see the Detective fingers on him, gently gripping his knee to get him to relax. 

And just like that, Lucifer wilted. Her big blue eyes were boring into him, brows creased in worry. He relaxed his grip, taking a deep breath. From the corner of his eye he saw Dan pausing in his conversation with SWAT to see what was happening. 

“I want to catch this guy as much as you do, Lucifer, but you have to calm down a second.” She asked, and of course, _of course_ he nodded, turning his focus back to road. 

He saw her looking at him for a few moments before she too turned her attention back to the road. It took a few more for her to remove her hand from his leg. 

Linda’s words came back to him then, and Lucifer took a deep breath to steel himself for his next words. 

“Detective, when this is over I’d like to speak with you about something, if that’s alright.” She blinked at him, a little bit surprised but not upset, thankfully. 

“Oh, uh yeah, sure. We can discuss where later, turn left here.” She said, pointing at a large apartment complex ahead of them. 

And just like that, Lucifer skid the car to a stop in front of the building, making a fifteen minute trip seven instead. 

All three of them jumped out of the car, the two with guns drawing them as they followed the Devil up the stairs. 

“SWAT is four minutes out.” Dan announced, checking corners as they climbed. 

Chloe nodded, pointing out the correct door, once they arrived. Quickly they all got into position, Lucifer poised to open the door, Dan in front of it, and Chloe on the other side. 

“Chris Stilwell this is the L.A.P.D. open up!” She called, repeating herself twice before nodding at Lucifer to open the door. 

It was locked, but there was no reason to tell her that. He quickly swung the door open, stepping back to allow Dan and the Detective in first, then swiftly following behind them. 

There were swastikas on the walls, Confederate flags hanging alongside newspaper clippings of racial terrorism events from all over the country. Weapons were everywhere as well, all sorts of military grade equipment Lucifer sincerely doubted their suspect obtained legally. It made bile rise in his throat, and a few too many deep breaths to keep his eyes human. 

It didn’t take too long for them to come across the perp as it wasn’t a large apartment, nor did it take long for a gun to be pointed at Chloe’s temple. 

Lucifer bit back a growl, hands up while Dan raised his gun, a look of pure rage forming on his face. 

“Put the gun down Chris!” 

“People like you would never understand… You’re _beneath_ me! I am the perfect race!” He spat, a crazed look in his eyes, sweat dripping down his face. “You should all be exterminated, filth like you doesn’t deserve to live!” He shouted, spittle getting stuck on his dark beard. 

The Detective remained mostly calm, her hard breathing the only thing giving away her distress. It did little to ease Lucifer’s nerves, stepping forward carefully as he locked eyes with Chris. 

“What is it you desire, Chris? What is it you desire more than anything else in this world?” Somehow, _somehow_ he managed to keep his voice velvety and tempting, even when all he wanted was to flash his face at this bastard and turn him into screaming ball on the floor. He couldn’t, not with the Detective _right there_.

“I… I want…” Chris licked his lips, lowering the gun slightly as he fell into the Devil’s trap, his grip on the Detective lessening. 

“Yes, tell me what you want… Tell me what your heart wants more than absolutely anything…” A smirk played at his lips, but it was hard to keep it from turning into a sneer. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daniel approaching Chris, saw the first two SWAT officers sneak into the apartment. All he had to do was keep him distracted, just a little bit more. Lucifer took a few steps closer, now within arm’s reach of the Detective.

Chris started to mumble something, gun arm lowering even more and there it was, the window he had been waiting for. 

Faster than most could process, Lucifer had swiped the Detective up in his arms, SWAT swept in, and Daniel had the racist pinned to the ground. If it looked like Dan was a little rough with him, no one said a word. It was over very quickly, thankfully, and soon they were alone. 

“Are you alright, Detective?” He asked holding her shoulders and doing a full once over, letting out a long sigh when he saw no physical injuries. 

“I’m fine Lucifer, stop looking at me like-” but she was cut off when Lucifer pulled her to his chest, cradling her head and tucking her safe under his chin. She sighed, relaxing into his embrace and holding him just as close. 

They didn’t say anything, just stood there clinging to each other like they were lifelines, and if they broke apart everything would go to ruin. 

Dan walked back in with a slight, sad smile on his face, clearing his throat. 

“SWAT’s taking Stilwell to the precinct, we can go after we give our statements, guys.” Dan said after a moment, startling the pair out of their embrace. It was rather cute, if he was being honest. 

Chuckling, he shook his head at the pair, watching as Lucifer hovered over Chloe like a concerned mother hen until they left a few minutes later. 

 

Back at the station, Chloe was chatting with Ella about evidence found in Stilwell’s apartment, while Lucifer sat at the Detective’s desk. 

Back was the feeling he had at Linda’s office: fear. He was going to have to lay himself bare, place his heart in her palms and hope against all hope that Chloe would be merciful. That she wouldn’t abuse his trust, wouldn’t throw his heart to the ground and smash it beneath the heel of her boot. Logically, he knew she wouldn’t, that the Detective wasn’t like that, that she wouldn’t hurt him and toss him aside after she got her fill. 

Yet he couldn’t help how nervous he was, how his palms seemed sweaty and the butterflies that flitted around in his stomach. Maybe it was a side-effect of being mortal around the Detective, he mused. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Dan sitting next to him on the desk, hands folded in his lap. The Detective chewed his bottom lip, staring at the ceiling. 

“That bastard could’ve killed Chloe.” He said after a moment, and suddenly Lucifer was sitting up straighter. 

“That he could have.” The Devil took a breath. “What interrogation room is he in?”

“You going to do that thing that leaves suspects crying?”

“Of course.”

“Four. I’ll stand watch outside.” 

“Lovely.” There was a smirk on Lucifer’s lips, and after adjusting his already flawless cuffs and jacket, they were both on their way to room four. 

Forty seconds later, a horrified scream was heard throughout the station, followed by a slightly mollified and smug Lucifer Morningstar and Detective Espinoza walking back to Detective Decker’s desk, the Detective giving his friend a few pats on the shoulder. She was on them in seconds. 

“Dan, I swear to God, did you sic Lucifer on Stilwell?!” She looked annoyed, almost, but there was a smile fighting at the corners of her mouth. 

“Sorry, Chlo, but I’m not gonna apologize for making a nazi who held you at gunpoint cry; Lucifer’s pretty good at it.” A smile was on Daniel’s lips, and said Devil sat up a little straighter in pride. 

Ella, who had been lingering in the background, came over to give Lucifer a fistbump. 

“Dude! Seriously, you have to teach me how to make someone scream like that.” When three puzzled gazes bore into her, the lab tech shrugged. “What? You never know when you’ll need to scare the daylights out of someone.”

“Ah, yes well, I’m afraid it’s not something I can teach you, Ms. Lopez. Trade secret.” Lucifer explained, an almost sad smile on his face. 

Ella pouted, but ultimately didn’t protest. Seconds later she was grabbing Dan’s jacket to pull him aside, already blabbering about the guns found in the nazi’s apartment. Lucifer took the opportunity collect his thoughts. 

“So, uh, where you do wanna have that talk?” Chloe said, fiddling with her ponytail for a moment before giving him her full attention. 

“Wherever you’d like, Detective. Lux is always open for you.” He offered, rising up from his perch to walk with her to the lockers. 

She nodded, grabbing her bag from her own locker and leading the way out to the parking lot. 

“Yeah, I could probably use a drink anyway, being held hostage and all - stop hovering over me like that, I’m fine.” The Detective explained, rolling her eyes at his over-protectiveness. Well, it was kind of cute, but still. 

“Well, whatever your heart’s desire is, is on the house, as always.” His smile was playful, and easy for her to return while he held the door. 

Back in her lab, Ella and Dan watched the pair leave with matching smiles. 

“You think they see it yet? I mean it’s about time, right?” Ella said, busying herself with organizing crime scene photos. 

Dan took a second, nodding to himself in acceptance. He smiled, happy for his ex-wife, and for his friend. 

“I think they will tonight.”

 

They wound up carpooling back to Lux, taking the Corvette and enjoying the night air. While Lucifer drove (somewhat) slower than usual, Chloe took the time to send Maze a bold text.

Hey, I’m probably gonna spend the night at Lux. Do you mind taking Trix to school tomorrow?

Maze’s responses came in faster than she would’ve thought. 

_FINALLY_. 

_FUCK CHLOE ILL WATCH HER ALL WEEK IF U WANT_. 

_theres extra lube in the bottom drawer of the nightstand. USE IT_. 

_;)_

Chloe let out a bark of laughter, shaking her head at Maze’s enthusiasm. 

_I don’t think it’ll go that far, but thank you Maze_. 

_:)_

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed. 

_uh huh. use a condom pls im not gonna watch a baby trixie is my only exception to kids_

_Goodnight, Maze_. 

_:)_

Chloe had no idea a smiley face could be so passive aggressive, yet there it was. 

“What’s got you all giggly?” Lucifer asked, a wry smile tugging at his lips while he waited for the light to turn green. 

“I’m not giggly, shut up. And it’s Maze, I’m probably gonna drink too much so she’s gonna take Trix to school tomorrow. She told me to use a condom.” As soon as she said it, she wished she could shove her words back down her throat. 

“Practicing safe sex is always a good idea, Detective.” His smirk was salacious, and she wanted to punch him. 

“Lucifer.”

“You brought it up, Detective” And she sighed, because yes she did. One would think she’d have learned by now, but apparently not. 

A few minutes later, they were up in his penthouse, Lucifer suddenly seeming very nervous and fidgety. He made a beeline for his bar, pouring himself a healthy glass of whiskey and a more modest one for her. Liquid courage indeed.

After they were settled on his sofa, Chloe curled up and gently nursing her drink, while Lucifer was having trouble remembering he could get drunk in her presence and to not drink whiskey like it was water, Chloe turned to him. Her expression told him that the time for stalling was over. Taking one last long swig of his drink, Lucifer turned to her, hands wringing together in his lap. 

“Earlier today it was brought to my attention that I have been inadvertently lying to you, Detective. And I don’t wish to do that to you, ever.” He started, pulling at his fingers for a few moments. 

And suddenly her free hand was over both of his, and he forgot how to breathe. 

“Take your time, Lucifer. We have all night.” Her tone was gentle, but her eyes were nervous and questioning. 

Still, the squeeze of her fingers enabled him to pluck up the courage to continue. 

“You, Detective, have made me a better person. You reminded me of what true kindness is, you showed me friendship, something I hadn’t truly known before. You’ve changed my life for the better, and I have no bloody idea how I can ever begin to repay you.”

“Lucifer… There’s nothing for you to repay. That’s what friendship means. You don’t owe me anything.” And she thought about how sad that was, that he felt the need to repay her for giving him basic human decency. 

That just wasn’t right. 

“Maybe, but… it’s important that you know. That you know how much I care for you.” He paused for a second, warm brown eyes locked in blue. 

He felt as though he could drown if he stared too long, as if all she was would suck him under and no amount of supernatural strength would help him swim back up to the surface. And, he found that he didn’t mind. 

Didn’t mind drowning as long as it was for her. 

“Linda… Linda said that no matter how obvious it may be, you deserve to hear it. From me.” Why was he so nervous? 

It was three words. Three little words that seemed to run the world around him. He couldn’t remember the last time they had fallen from his own tongue. 

She was patient with him, so so patient, even when she didn’t have to be. 

He took a deep breath. 

This was it. This was the moment where he handed over his metaphorical heart, dropped in her hands and hoped she wouldn’t make it bleed. 

“I… I love you, Detective. You’re the first person I’ve truly ever loved. Bloody hell, I’m not very good at this, am I?”

She blinked at him, looking shocked and it made him want to shake her, to make sure he hadn’t accidentally broken her. But soon a wide smile blossomed and she looked like he had just given her the best news of her life. 

“I know, Lucifer.” 

Her lips tasted like whiskey. 

She was passionate, suddenly on his lap, hands on his face roving, moving in a way that straddled the line between gentle and harsh, like she couldn’t wait to memorize his every bump and curve and soon, his hands were doing the same. 

They parted some minutes later, breath heavy but happy, foreheads resting together and fingers intertwined. 

“I love you too, by the way, even if you drive me up the wall sometimes.” She said, a laugh rolling through her and into him. 

Her lips were on his, and he thought she tasted better than any whiskey he could ever find. 

Technicalities may say she was the lowly mortal, and he a divine creature that inspired awe and fear in all those he met, but really that was her. And if she’d let him, he spend the rest of time worshipping her every exhale, every freckle, every pore on her body. He hoped she’d let him. 

There was time for that. There was time for her to take her to see the stars he made, to tell her she made them seem dull and lifeless in comparison to her smile. Tell her the fire in her soul made the sun look like a spark, tell her he could never hope to create something that shone as bright as she did.

But, for now, she knew he loved her. 

Everybody did. 

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
